


John, Please.

by ashdoll



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, My First AO3 Post, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashdoll/pseuds/ashdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John doesn't exactly forgive Sherlock after the Fall. Instead he refuses to contact Sherlock at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John, I apologize for not telling you. -SH {sent October 13, 13:52}

John, I apologized. -SH {sent October 13, 13:53}

It's an emergency, come to 221b at once. -SH {sent October 13, 15:21}

John, please. -SH {sent October 13, 15:46}

John, you're acting like a child. -SH {sent October 13, 15:52}

Should I apologize again? -SH {sent October 13, 16:28}

I will. -SH {sent October 13, 16:29}

I'm sorry, John. -SH {sent October 13, 16:30}

John, I did it for you. -SH {sent October 14, 8:12}

John, I swear I wouldn't have done it otherwise. -SH {sent October 14, 8:13}

You left a pair of socks here. I plan on keeping them hostage until you come back. -SH {sent October 14, 9:02}

What possessed you to buy these socks? They are absolutely hideous. -SH {sent October 14, 9:08}

Don't you want your socks? -SH {sent October 14, 9:14}

Well they aren't going anywhere I suppose. -SH {sent October 14, 9:14}

Neither am I, you know. I'm not going anywhere. -SH {sent October 14, 9:15}

Come on, John. -SH {sent October 14, 9:18}

I think I have a case. Care to join? {sent October 14, 10:21}

Case turned out to be incredibly simple and dull. Perhaps it's better you didn't come. {sent October 14, 13:53}

You would have made it much more interesting though. -SH {sent October 14, 13:54}

Your socks are being held hostage in the freezer until you come pick them up. -SH {sent October 14, 14:07}

Or I use them in an expirement. Whichever comes first. -SH {sent October 14, 14:08}

Mrs. Hudson tells me that in situations like these people often want space. Is that it then? You need space? -SH {sent October 14, 14:32}

I can give you space. I can do that. -SH {sent October 14, 14:34}

Just tell me when you'll come to 221b. -SH {sent October 14, 14:35}

Please, John. -SH {sent October 14, 14:36}


	2. I'll Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John still won't talk to Sherlock...

John, it's been a week how much time do you need? -SH {sent October 21, 6:27}

Granted I can wait longer, but a week seems to be an adequate amount of time don't you think? -SH {sent October 21, 6:28}

I suppose not then. -SH {sent October 21, 8:37}

Happy Halloween. -SH {sent October 31, 11:03}

John. It's been nearly a month. -SH {sent November 8, 8:47}

Mrs. Hudson binned another experiment. -SH {sent November 10, 14:05}

You wouldn't have binned it. -SH {sent November 10, 14:06}

Could you explain to her how important it was? -SH {sent November 10, 14:08}

I've given you plenty of time, John. What else do you want? -SH {sent November 11, 2:49}

I even apologized. -SH {sent November 11, 3:00}

I still have your socks. -SH {sent November 11, 3:07}

I haven't had a case in ages. The boredom will most certainly kill me. -SH {sent November 11, 4:28}

The Yard are all idiots. Even you are more intelligent than the whole lot of them. -SH {sent November 12, 17:49}

Mrs. Hudson says she'll rent out your room if you don't visit her soon. -SH {sent November 14, 15:16}

Please come back before she makes good on her word. I couldn't stand to live with some mindless idiot. -SH {sent November 19, 10:23}

I'll be waiting. Whenever you're ready to come back, John. I'll be waiting. -SH {sent November 20, 4:01}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure I should have continued but there you have it.

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be writing an essay for English and yet here I am at 3 in the morning. If you spot any errors do me a favor and tell me, yeah? Yeah. Sorry it's so short too, it kept nagging at me so it had to happen.


End file.
